


Hurt and Faith

by Pande



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pande/pseuds/Pande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>t'was inspired by this gifset: http://angelnerdydudewithwings.tumblr.com/post/24264286200</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hurt and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> t'was inspired by this gifset: http://angelnerdydudewithwings.tumblr.com/post/24264286200

Steve’s eyes cracked out slowly, the haze of sleep turning them from their pale blue to a near gray shade. He blinked several times, his right arm stretching out towards — nothing? With a start he came fully awake.

Empty.

“Tony?” Steve asked to the chilly air, he slipped out of the large bed, sliding on a pair of pants, the first shirt he could find and a hoodie (it was cold in late january). He slipped out into the main house, “J.A.R.V.I.S. where is Tony?” he asked, still feeling a lot more than a little foolish asking the thin air for a question. If there was one technological advancement that Steve couldn’t get behind, it was the electronic butler. Nothing against the A.I., just... disconcerting.

> _“Tony is currently relaxing in the living room. Shall I let him know you’re looking for him, sir?”_ the soothing male voice questioned.

Steve shook his head, “No, that’s alright. I’ll find him. Thank you.” He shook it off and smiled before striding into the living room. His instincts burned suddenly; something was wrong. Instantly his posture changed, wary, ready. A soft noise drew his attention to the far side of the room. Tony, in a black shirt, was standing in front of the window. His hands were splayed on the counter and his head bowed.

The super soldier took three more silent steps into the room before he noticed the quake in Tony’s shoulders. He took another three steps into the room, “Tony, are you alright?” He reached out his hand towards the man.

Tony whipped around and stared at Steve, he hadn’t anticipated the super soldier waking up for another hour or so. Hastily he wiped the tears out of his eyes and struggled to control himself. “Fine. Perfectly fine. Why are you up?” he asked, turning away from Steve again. Turning away from that comforting, helping hand.

Steve kept walking until his hand touched Tony’s shoulder. He meant to grab Tony’s shoulder, but the man pulled out of his grip. Steve blinked when Tony growled at him and stalked away. “I said I was fine, Steve. Just leave me alone.” Tony snapped. He backed away from Steve.

Steve stood there looking confused, his heart breaking, “Tony… Tony… what’s wrong? Why are you being like this? Are you hurt…? Is this a joke?” he asked. He had a confused grin on his face as Tony grinned, “Did I do something? What ever it was, I’m sorry Tony… please… just look at me. Tony.” Steve’s voice broke as he begged Tony.

Tony turned on him, his gaze was both furious and completely depressed. “I just… can’t. Steve. I’m sorry.” He turned to open the front door for Steve when he heard an angry noise behind him. He turned his head slightly and flinched. His hand shot to the doorknob. He flinched as Steve's white hand shot out and slamed into the front door. Tony turned to look at Steve.

Those beautiful blue eyes were aflame with rage. Steve stared directly at Tony and walked towards him. “No.”

“Excuse me?” Tony snapped back, if there was one thing Tony hated it was being told no. Also being handed things. Personal reasons.

“I said; no. I’m not going to repeat myself. What is going on with you? This isn’t like you.” Steve pressed, his anger gone as fast as it came. “I want to know why you’re behaving like this. Tony, please, talk to me.”

Tony looked away, “That’s the problem.” Tony said quietly. Steve stilled.

“Problem?” He pressed, if it was a problem he could fix it. Find a solution.

“Yes. This. Me. How I’m behaving. That  _isn’t_ who I am. I’m a jackass, a dick, a grade A asshole. I’m a liar, a cheat, a player, a selfish brat.” He turned towards Steve, “Being around you, it’s changed me.”  _For the better_ was left unspoken.

“Isn’t that a good thing, Tony?” Steve asked, his voice faint. “I’ve seen you, you’re gentle and kind, brave - head strong and you don’t take orders well but you care. You truly care about everyone.” He walked over to Tony, “Please just… tell me what’s wrong so I can help fix it.”

Tony’s head savagely bobbed, “I’m  _seriously_  not good enough for a man like you, Steve.” He said roughly, turning to face Steve, his brown eyes bright with tears. He finally looked resigned, he would talk about it. Plus, with Steve's hand on the door, he couldn't exactly go anywhere.

Steve faltered, “What are you talking about?” he asked, looking lost and a bit angry. He took his hand off the door and let it fall to his side.

Tony turned away from him, “You just have no idea how pathetic and miserable human being I am!” Tony snarled with desperation, but his voice cracked at the end and he dunked his head, bravely fighting the urge to do what he always did and run. What would  _Iron Man_ do? For starters, he wouldn't even be in this sort of predicament. Secondly, he would have been man enough to stick around and  _be_ the person Steve though he was.

“Tony,” Steve’s voice was exasperated, “I know you are a good person, because I certainly know you love me.” He walked towards Tony and frowned, “And I love you. You know that, right?” he asked softly.

Tony bit his lower lip, “Steve, stop. Please. I just ca—”

“You just have to know that you mean the world… to me.” Steve cut him off, he crossed the steps that seperated them suddenly and grabbed Tony from behind, his large arms encircled Stark and pulled his back close against his chest. Steve rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, feeling the muscles quiver under his cheek. “I don’t have much in this world, Tony. I’m a complete stranger here. I’d be so lost without you I just can’t… imagine not being with you.” he said quietly.

Tony struggled to keep his tears in as this man -  _this perfect man_  - soothed him. He wanted to turn into the hug and drown himself in it. He just wanted to cry, in his weakest moment, here was Steve Rogers.

Good guy.

Super hero.

Love of Tony Stark’s life.

And then he did turn into the grip. He rested his forehead against Steve’s neck and choked out a wet laugh. “Steve, how can you do this to me?” he questioned pathetically.

“Do what?” Steve whispered, his eyes closed. Everything was right again. He wasn't sure what had caused Tony to try and run out on him, but now it was fixed.

“Make me love you so much that I _want_ to change who I am. I _want_ to be a better man. Someone you can be proud of.” He let out an ugly sob, “Someone you can love no matter what.”

Steve’s hand reached up and stroked Stark’s hair slowly. “Tony. You are a better man, you just can’t see it. You’ve closed yourself off to everyone, putting up this sarcastic, vicious front so no one can see how vulnerable you are. But I can see it Tony, I can see the true you. And I love that person. You are someone I’m proud of, you are my perfect equal in every way. I love you Tony Stark, and I will never.  _Never. Take. It. Back._ ” Steve finished roughly. “And if I ever catch you out of my bed before I wake up, I will hunt you down and punish you.” He threatnened.

Tony laughed, “Oo, the big scary super soldier needs his teddy bear.” He quirked an eyebrow when Steve looked up at him with large blue eyes.

“Yes.” He said simply. They stood there, staring at each other for a while, the minutes ticking by. Tony looked surprised, and Steve… looked resolved. Serious.

Tony shook his head, “Marry me, Steve Rogers. If I could be that lucky.”

Steve smiled, he cupped Tony’s face in his hands, scratchy beard and all, “Of course, Tony Stark. Forever and always.”

Then he leaned in and kissed his not-so Iron Man sweetly.


End file.
